a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for stretching an inserted filling-yarn, in particular for an airjet loom, and comprising a channel adjoining a filling-yarn insertion-conduit of a reed, a blow nozzle discharging into said channel and pointing to a branch channel which intersects in substantially a perpendicular manner said channel and which comprises at least one filling-yarn deflecting location.
b) Related Technology
As regards airjet looms, a device to stretch the inserted filling yarn (here-after filling) is mounted at the end of the filling insertion conduit formed by a plurality of reed lamellas in order to prevent the filling from recoiling after being inserted. Such devices are fitted with a channel running as a straight extension of the filling insertion conduit, a blow nozzle issuing into said channel and pointing at a branch channel intersecting substantially perpendicularly into the channel. A deflection location is located at the inlet of the said branch channel which also can be made to return to the channel along a curved path (EP 0 493 847 A1).
The objective of the invention is to improve a device of the above kind.
This problem is solved in that the at least one deflection location consists of a wear-resistant element mounted substantially transversely to the filling's direction of insertion.